This invention relates to a dual purpose lighter for household use.
As is known, there are currently commercially available lighters for household use which are operated to generate a spark for igniting gas appliances, or alternatively to issue, directly from the lighters themselves, a small flame which may be used to ignite gas burning ovens, water heaters, and so on.
With such prior designs, to exclude gas delivery by the lighter, and accordingly prevent the flame from issuing therefrom, one is to act on the gas delivery adjustment washer of the lighter such as to practically shut off the delivery valve.
This procedure involves considerable time for adjusting the lighter, while, by constantly manipulating the adjustment washer of the delivery valve, the valve itself may become damaged and cause obvious trouble.
Another drawback of prior lighters is that, with currently used designs, where a lighter is left to children, they could inadvertently open the gas delivery valve and incur potential danger.